Living The Crazy Life
by LittleAnnie1
Summary: After Mel and Joe go out to Mel's office, Mel gets drunk. Things spiral out of control, and before they know it, Mel and Joe are living the crazy life.


_**Hey guys! I have been writing a lot on My favorite show Melissa and Joey lately. Plzz read my stuff and write reviews! Let me know what I should write about! 3**_

_**Chapter One :)**_  
Mel awoke to the sound of birds chirping and someone snoring.  
"Oh, its probably Lennox or Ryder."She said to herself.. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. Her head was pounding.  
"Oh,man, what happened to me last night?" She said again. Mel grabbed the mirror on the side of her bed and looked into her reflection. Her big blue eyes had dark circles under them and her curls were weighed down.  
"I went to the office with Joe and...oh whatever." Mel said as she got up. She glanced down and turned her head. Her eyes widened.  
"Joe?" Mel whispered as she moves her feet back up on her bed. She slid to the end and quietly got up. Joe was in a daze. He opened his eyes and saw a big blur. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a woman standing up only only inches away from him. Startled, he jumped and sat up.  
"Uh,hey, Mel, one quick question. Why am I sitting on your floor?" Mel rolled her eyes.  
"How am I supposed to know Longo?" Joe was standing up now. An imaginary lightbulb popped up over his head.  
"Wait, Burke. I remember; We went to the office,you got drunk, I drove you home, and you insisted that I stay." Joe glared up her. Mel had a blank expression on her face.  
"I did?" Mel asked in a rather cranky tone. Joe nodded.  
"Oh. Um..Nothing...you know..hapened with..us, right?" Joe quickly shook his head. Mel sighed but turned it into a cough.  
"Okay. Good. Real good." Joe smiled, but she did not return a smile. She looked at the floor.  
"Okay, I better go." Joe grabbed his blankets on the floor and Mel waved as Joe walked out of her room.  
"What just happened?" She found herself saying as she dropped on her bed. Her heart was pumping in her chest. Mel put her hand on her chest to try to make it stop.  
Lennox openend her bedroom door and yawned. She got no sleep last night because she went to her friend Alice's party and came home a 3 AM.  
"Stupid Alice." She mumbled. Lennox noticed her Aunts's door was open so she knocked on the side of the wall.  
"Come in." Mel said, her voice cracking on every note. Lennox peered in the room.  
"Hey Aunt Mel. You okay?" Mel looked up at her and forced a smile. Lennox carefully moves towards her aunt, being cautious because of Mel's cranky mood.  
"Yeah. Wait, no." Mel sighed. Her headache just got even worse.  
"What happened?"  
"Oh, you wouldnt get it, Hon." Lennox put an arm around her Aunt.  
"Tell me." Mel took a deep breath.  
"Okay Lennox. Ill tell you but you HAVE to promise you will say nothing to your brother and Joe." Lennox nodded. Mel exhaled.  
"Okay. Last night Joe and I went to my office to do work and-"  
"Why did he go with you?"  
"Wait, Im not done. Anyway I had vodka or something and he didnt drink any. Thats all I remember. Actually he told me all this when He got up in here." Mel covered her mouth and Lennox gasped.  
"Why did he wake up in here? Did you sleep together?" Mel turned her head towrds her. A tiny flame began to grow inside her.  
"What?! How could you say that!" Lennox got up and slowly walked away rom Mel.  
"I'm just saying-"  
"I know what your saying. Are you acusing me?!" Lennox stomped her foot.  
"Who said Im accusing you?"  
"I dont know! I didnt and I probably NEVER WILL." Lennox smiled and crossed her arms.  
"Probably?" Mel's cheek's turned red.  
"Fine. Never." Lennox laughed and walked away. Mel sighed and went back to sleep.

"Hey, Mel." Stephanie said, handing Mel some papers that needed to be filled out.  
"Hi. I feel terrible." Mel put her head down on her desk and sighed.  
"I thought you had a hangover Yesterday! The boss still made you come in?"  
"Yes. He did. And It made me feel even crappier." Stephanie patted Mel's head and sat down in the chair by her desk.  
"Well," Mel said,"Dont we have paperwork to do?" Stephanie shook her head. Mel turned hers.  
"Well what is all this?" Stephanie smiled.  
"I meant I want you to go home," She said,"So I can take care of this." Mel smiled.  
"This A LOT of papers Stephanie!"  
"So you dont want me to do it?" Mel quickly rose and grabbed her purse.  
"Of course!" Stephanie looked down and Mel quickly added,"I mean...if its not too much trouble."  
"Not at all." Stephanie exlaimed. Mel waved goodbye and walked to her car. Suddenly her phone beeped.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Mel." It was Joe. He called her Mel so it had to be serious.  
"Whats the matter Longo?"  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Well? Spit it out."  
"Lennox...she's..."  
"What?!" Joe paused before he spoke up. Mel suddenly stopped before she opened the blue car door.  
"Lennox has a black eye and a sprained foot." Mel gasped. She almost dropped her purse, but caught it before it hit the cold concrete.  
"What? How did this happen?!" Joe paused before speaking up.  
"Lennox is right here. They took her out of school."  
"Let me talk to her. Now." Joe handed Lennox the phone. She sniffeled and took a deep, frightened breath.  
"Hello?" Lennox said with a soft voice.  
"What happened?"  
"Um...Alice's friend Jenny and Her sister Lia Came to cheerleading practice during gym class. That beotch accused me of sleeping with her boyfriend. I told them it wasnt true and Alice ran away, crying; Then Lia and Jenny started punching me and gave me the black eye. I fell of the bleachers Ryder saw and beat up Jenny's boyfriend and got himself a black eye." Mel covered her mouth and gasped. She couldnt believe it.  
"Lennox...honey...I-"  
"Save it. Its okay." Mel smiled.  
"Is Ryder ok?"  
"Yes, he is resting up in his room." Lennox answered.  
"I'm coming home."  
"See you." Lennox hung up the phone and Mel started up the car and drove home.

Joe turned on his laptop and waited to see his desktop. For some reason, he couldnt concentrate at all throught the day. He tried to vacumm Mel's room but sucked up one of her coach bags. He was dusting Lennox's dresser and knocked down her glass jewelery box. Although eveyone wasnt mad, for some reason, he felt extremely guilty. It was if something was knawing at his head, like something was keeping him from thinking. His laptop eventually started up and he clicked on the internet tab.  
"Longo?" Joe turned his head and saw Mel standing in his doorway.  
"Oh," He said, getting up,"Hey. Whats-whats up?" Why was he so nervous?  
"I just wanted to make sure you cleaned Ryder's room. It was very messy."  
"Yup. That is uh...that is uh...done." He felt very flushed.  
"Are you okay Joe? I dont need you puking on me." Mel answered, taking three steps back. Joe laughed nervously and sat on his bed.  
"No, I'm good." Mel smiled at Joe.  
"Good." Mel sat down next to him. "Thats good."  
"Mel, I feel like something is bothering me." Mel swalloed.  
'Something is bothering him to? I lied to Stephanie. I still feel terrible...but Joe is causing this...I know it...'  
"O-oh. Like...what...?" Joe shrugged.  
"I havent been able to concentrate all day. I feel like you have been bothering me." Mel's eyes flickered over to Joe's. Joe stared deep into Mel's eyes. There minds were racing, feeling things they could not express. Their gaze was interrupted by Lennox barging through the door.  
"Hey Aunt Mel, have you seen my-woah...was I interrupting?" Mel and Joe immediatley looked up at her, gasping at the same time.  
"Oh," began Joe,"No, no you werent." Lennox nodded with a sly smile.  
"Alright then." Lennox exclaimed.  
"What were you going to say?" Mel asked. She was still staring at Joe. His eyes were glued on Lennox.  
"I was going to ask you if you saw my curling iron...were you guys about to..." Mel stood up.  
"No!" Mel and Joe stated at the same time. Lennox nodded and gently shut the door.  
"Uh...we were...um...talking right?" Mel said awkwardly.  
"Um, yeah. Look Burke...I...I got stuff to do." Mel smiled at him and nodded.  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Mel walked towards the door, and then suddenly stopped. She turned towards Joe.  
"Hold on." Mel took a fist and pounded on the peephole.  
"Ow!" Lennox yelled. Joe laughed when Mel opened the door.  
"Move!" Lennox put her head down and Mel winked back at Joe.

Mel rolled over in her bed. She kept having visions of Joe in her head.  
"Oh Longo. Leave me ALONE already." Mel whispered. She threw her face into her hands. She was afraid...she could..like him. She could never like Joe. He was the freelance manny. Lennox and Ryder were fond of him, and she became semi-fond of him...as she explained. She told that to Stephanie, who suggested that Joe might ask her out when he got his money and moved out. Well, that was a year ago, and he was still living in her Mel was going through, she could NEVER tell Joe. Things might get weird. He might drop the "What the hell was that" bomb again. Mel looked at the digital clock on her bedside. It said 7 oclock; usually she went to bed at 10 or 11, but she thought she needed a good night sleep. Aparently she was wrong. She had feelings for Joe. She just couldn't say it.

Joe felt no better. He couldnt sleep for at least a week. Mel filled his head constantly-so much he wanted to see a therapist. Whenever Mel talked to him, he felt sick. Even Tiffany never made him feel like this. Whenever Mel looked at him...he felt...felt something he couldnt describe. He liked Mel, too. He just didn't know yet. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door.  
"Yeah?" He said, yawning.  
"Joe..its Mel." Mel stuttered. He turned on his lamp and sat up.  
"Joe, can you sleep?" Mel asked.  
"Well...no, Burke." Mel smiled.  
"Oh. I cant either." Joe smiled back at her.  
"Do you want to go have a glass of wine?" Mel wondered. Joe got up and nodded.  
"I think I might be sick." Joe said.  
"Me, too." Joe put his arm around Mel, but took it off once she looked at him.  
"Yeah...What are we gonna watch?" Joe shrugged.  
"I dont know. How about a romantic comedy?" Mel suggested. Joe made a face.  
"What? Why Burke? There all predictable." By now they were sitting on the couch, talking in the dark.  
"Yeah, the guy gets the girl and everything is so peachy." Joe silently and slowly put his arm around Mel, but his arm was on the couch. Mel didnt notice.  
"Wow. Thats a good way to put it." Joe laughed and turned on the TV. Mel snatched the remote.  
"News...no. News..no.. You know Joe, there is nothing on."  
"You didnt even look at all the channels!"  
"I know. Lets just talk."  
"About what?"  
"I dont know." Mel stood up and took Joe's hand.  
"Where are we going?"  
"In the kitchen." Mel and Joe sat at the kitchen table.  
"You know you always talk about your mother..right?" Joe said.  
"So?"  
"Well, to make conversation..I was just wondering what is so bad about her?" Mel laughed.  
"Well, mostly, I never could talk to her. She told me she loved me, but not that often. My father Russel was always out working, and I was-or I felt like- the kid they got stuck with. I would come home a 4 AM and she would send me out for red wine at the Liquor Store." Joe swalloed after he saw Mel's face fall. He held her hand, and he held it tight. Mel held it back.  
"Um..are you goin' to bed?" Mel said, slowly slipping out of Joe's grasp.  
"Yeah." Joe felt the red come to his cheeks and that made Mel smile.  
"Okay."  
"Goodnight." Mel nodded and walked away. Joe had that sick feeling in his stomach as he walked away.  
Mel didnt know what to do and neither did Joe.


End file.
